


[Podfic of] Ready (Steady)

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #ITPE, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, FaceFucking, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: He can't believe he's accidentally about to choke out his own boyfriend, but before he can let go, Steve's hand jerks up to close around his wrist, holding him in place."Don't," Steve says, voice breathy and half-choked, though not from Bucky. He's not holding on that hard; this is all arousal, and Steve's eyes are shining with lust. "Don't let go."OR: Steve and Bucky experiment with kink.





	[Podfic of] Ready (Steady)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ready (steady)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245873) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



  
**Cover art by Dapatty**  
**Length:** 0:45:01  
**File size:** 29.4 MB  
**Stream or download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nfuV4A2tucmprj7lK8y4ekjhI2Pc9kmh) (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Mwestbelle for having Blanket Permission and to Dapatty for creating a neat cover art.


End file.
